The Herulean War
The Herulean War was a massive universal conflict between the Fascist Alliance of United Forces (FAUF) and the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP), taking place between October 1100 and December 1103. It began with a decade of spreading fascist imperialism by the young Herulean Empire, which had amassed great power and conquered much of space. It soon became part of FAUF, when the UAGP formed against it, spearheaded by members of the Lookout Crew, and declared war. The primary conflict lasted only seven months, but is among the largest universal space wars of all time, taking place over multiple theaters and having a profound effect socially, politically, militarily, and scientifically. The major theater of conflict ended with Kayzur Jossomos' suicide and dissipation of the Heruleans, King S' imprisonment in Kilalhodobad Prison and dissipation of the Xoclovians, UAGP victory, and the expansion of democracy throughout the universe. However, actual war carried on for two more years. The war is responsible for bringing the universe into interdependence with the start of the new century, a large shift in promoting unipolitics, trade, and diplomacy. It 'got the tables turning'. It spurred a decade of increasing universal tension, military buildup, and spreading revolution lead by Kuzon Jr, leading up to the much larger Great Universal Revolution twelve years later. It took place from October 25 2014 to May 1 2015 in real time and was an arc by TheGreatKuzon! and Imperial Wyrm. Overview The main war with the Heruleans and Xoclovians lasted only 7 months in 1100-01, but the actual war began a decade earlier in a series of small, unknown space conquests, proxies, and annexations (which is how the FAUF built their power). The actual war went on much longer after the main war as well, virtually the next decade, which filled the universe with tension and thus military buildup and preparation of defenses. Not to mention Kuzon Jr was at his height of influence at this time, undergoing massive tours spreading his democratic and globalist message basically calling for a revolution. All this helped lead to the Great Universal Revolution in 1113. Belligerents The Heruleans, slimy blue humanoids, were very durable with great technology, and used their toxic bodily goo to infect opponents. The Xoclovians, lizard people, were intelligent, agile, and skilled, but technologically inept. The Republic of Erdwalles (bird people) was solely a trading partner, supplying the best goods and weaponry. All three worked together well. Them and many more made up the Fascist Alliance of United Forces (FAUF). From the beginning, opposition was present to the spreading imperialism. It wasn't only democracies or republics, but a lot of dictatorships even disliked the Heruleans. Eventually the Heruleans found the Great Empire, where they first met the Lookout Crew. The Great Empire was long-part of the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP), made of several powerful empires and kingdoms led by the powerful Lookout Crew warriors. This was a major roadblock to FAUF, and would soon be their ultimate downfall. History Pre-War Planet Herul was located in the Kyra Galaxy. For thousands of years, Heruloids (blue slimy slug creatures but very strong and durable, with toxic goo), the ancient cousins of the Zsaleans (gray physical humanoids with big brains), were banished and forced underground by the Zsaleans because of their violent, imperialistic behavior. Meanwhile, Zsaleans had their own empires, culture and society, notably scientific and technological advancement. The two races were in constant conflict and struggle. The Heruloids eventually got tired of their treatment and organized, and amassed great power, under the great leadership of Jossomos. From 1079 to 1091, they busted out and engaged in a great slimy civil war with the Zsaleans--the Heruloid-Zsalean Civil War. They successfully overpowered them and merged with them by infecting them with goo, breeding the newly-formed powerful Herulean race, strong and intelligent. Jossomos became the Kayzur (meaning 'leader'). The Heruleans had a very nationalist, imperialist, racist ideology and immediately began organizing a large space empire under the leadership of Kayzur Jossomos. Years of war ensued in which the empire grew exponentially, conquered and annexed galaxies, and formed strong alliances, notably with the Republic of Xoclovia and Kingdom of Erdwalles. By 1099, the Herulean Empire had set up bases in several hundred galaxies and were prepared to strike. The Fascist Alliance of United Forces was formed. The Trials - buildup, fascist expansion Starting in early 1095, the Herulean Empire was large and stable enough to begin military invasions and planetary coups. Under the Kayzur's direction, using leftover Zsalean space technology, fleets were sent to all planets around Planet Herul, invaded, and conquered them, placing large bases there. These acts were known as the Trials. By now, Herul had already made alliances and support with several other fascist empires, including the Republic of Xoclovia (led by King S) and Kingdom of Erdwalles (great trade partners), which intimidated any opposition. All of this was done subtly and efficiently, as not to strike too much attention (as Herul was only gaining power). However an underground pro-fascist movement was kicking off throughout space. Kayzur Jossomos had worked with King S to plan this all. Both were very powerful and leaders of great fascist empires that had long wanted to expand. They had similar goals in mind and worked together perfectly. Both their intelligence combined, they stirred up a massive following and gained immense military power and support, in only a few short years. They had bigger plans in mind, though. Beginning Even as the great period of prosperity for the Great Empire went on, eventually all good things come to an end. On 25 October 1100, a tall blue ambassador from outer space by the name of Jazro, claiming to be of the Herulean Empire, arrived on Earth to have an unscheduled meeting with King Kuzon Jr.. Jazro explained his empire and the two talked trade routes, but not alliance. KJ had never heard of the Heruleans, but trusted Jazro and what he said. They discussed a trade treaty, in which Earth would let Herul in on its trade routes and the Heruleans would trade Earth massive amounts of Kortanium, an orange slimy packaged food that was promised to give any race enhanced power and happiness. The King willingly accepted and signed the Treaty of Herul, naively. Later that day, the Universal Saiyan Protectorate (USP) allied with TGE. The next day, massive shipments of Kortanium came in and stocked Earth's store shelves, and within hours, people all around were obsessed with it and it became a phenomenon. However, there would be bad consequences in the next week. After only a week, the Kortanium finally began to take effect. By November 2nd, most Earthlings began becoming insane and violent, starting riots, and their skin was hazy blue. KJ wakes up to find his castle silent before being attacked by Ocarin, who also consumed Kortanium and was effected. KJ easily overcame Ocarin and knocked him out. Knox and Nikad showed up, normal from not having consumed it, and chat with KJ about what is going on. KJ suspects it was the Kortanium, and the same day, discovered the Herulean Empire's fascist war intentions through a hologram broadcast. Knox and Nikad try to travel as spies to Planet Herul, but are blocked by large holographic nets known as Holonets. They do witness large battalions of ships and weaponry being transported through space. Immediately they return to KJ, who begins mobilizing the Great Empire militia. KJ is notified by General Olleus, top General, that the Planet Raoro, a minor planet of the Great Empire, had just been invaded. KJ immediately organizes troops and alerts leaders of all three military regiments to prepare for combat. The EarthNet (eNet) begins solidifying for any intruders, and Earth goes on lockdown, no one is allowed in or out. KJ makes his way to Supreme Hall to officially organize troops and speak to the only 100 or so normal beings on Earth. After much examination, the Great Empire declares war on the Herulean Empire. TGE being part of the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP), all of its members led by members of the Lookout Crew, the other members are brought in and also declare war. Assault on the EarthNet Third Great Hall Council & Asura's assault The Third Great Hall Council (11/12-19/1100) -- Immediately after the Herulean fleet left the EarthNet, KJ developed plans for the third Great Hall council (first and second being in 1091 and 1097) with all the allies and war generals to set down official discussions for the war and future plans. On the morning of the 12th, he awoke, and made his way to begin preparing the Council at the Great Hall, in Supreme City. However, as KJ was preparing for the dome, Asura Shinhan stopped him and made ill comments towards the King, and saying he would destroy him. KJ passed him off and went to the dome, to his podium, and got his papers ready. Approximately 7,000 people entered the Great Dome for the third official meeting, to discuss the war. All the allies in the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers were to meet. He began calling all the leaders. Ian, Knox, Mars and Nikad were the first to show up. However, as KJ was preparing, Asura launched an assault on the King, kicking him into the wall and using devastating ki force on him. KJ didn't fight back, as he was busy, and demanded Knox and Nikad to take him from the hall. All the seated people evacuated and soldiers came in prepared. Asura kept launching attacks at the King, who formed a self-barrier and continued organizing papers. Asura went into his Avatar state and fought Ian, Nikad and Knox, who were defending the King. After Asura was forced to power down, he left, beaten. KJ immediately began the council, and the 7,000 people came back in, quiet, and seated. The King gave his opening speech, followed by showing a holograph of Earth, highlighting its major points and bases of garrisons. After that, he did rolecall and finally begun the Meeting of the Allies, at the round table in the center of the dome. Everyone watched as the leaders discussed war plans. For an hour, the leaders distinguished ideas and preparations for their own planets and launching a siege on the nearest Herulean base to Earth. Nikad said he would prepare his Nikdian spies to go to Planet Herul itself, and send troops to scout out the base, and invade. They discussed backup plans and trading as well. In the end, they all shook hands and left the building. KJ gave the closing speech, stating next Wednesday (a week) they would meet again and end off the council. He then left with remarks. Inner War Battle of 01-89 Ammul The Threat & New Kortanium Immediately after Earth's victory in the Battle of 01-89 Ammul, Earth intelligence intercepts a hologram message from Planet Herul, from the Kayzur. It was a direct threat from Herul, that if Earth or its allies take further action to hinder their plans, they will regret it. Original message, and translated: The day following the battle, royal ships from the Kingdom of Nikdia, under King Nikad's orders, brought a large shipment of "New Kortanium", enough that would feed the 8 billion possessed people of Earth. Following their leave, KJ immediately put this into order. A new friend, Keios, appeared in the city at this time to, but everyone soon got into a bunch with the Sombre Star Squadron, who were annoyed by KJ saying the Lookout Crew despises them. They powered up but did nothing much aside from argue their importance in the face of KJ's arrogance. They then teleported away when Geyser came. Invasion of Earth (West City) Liberation of Namek The Xoclovian Invasion of Earth Invasion of Vivia Treaty of Kryptonia On 24 December 1100, King Kuzon Jr. visited Planet Kryptonia for the first time on an official trip. He met up with friend and ally Hunter Drake, King of Kryptonia. They discussed casual matters, and then political matters. KJ proposed an idea of the Great Empire forming better trade routes with Kryptonia, as well as having Kryptonia's army officially join the war. They both talked and agreed, and signed the Treaty of Kryptonia, which meant the Great Empire officially recognized Planet Kryptonia as an independent subsidiary and opened new and old trade route systems. KJ also developed a profound interest in biology and botany on his trip. The Earth Congress approved of the document. The Grid A New King On 29 December 1100, King KJ renounced his title of King of Earth, but kept his Emperor status, because he wanted to devote his full time to the war effort from here on out, and strategizing. In turn, Chancellor Ocarin was coronated as Acting King of Earth. Ocarin did not change KJ's policies, however he was less relaxed with them, and more rigid, as predicted. Caught in the Act on Dent The day following Ocarin becoming King, while the UAGP sat in waiting, the Heruleans decided to finally come out of hiding, and this time their target was Planet Dent, a planet within the Great Empire and home to the Dentin race. As soon as many Herulean ships began entering Dent's atmosphere block, Earth bases were immediately alerted and began sending ships. Just as the Heruls landed (this being Regiment I and led by Jazro), Earth ships following did, but in greater number, in a port city nearby the capital. Citizens stopped immediately as Herulean soldiers deployed and noticed they were vastly outnumbered. Razr (General) Jazro was among them himself, leading. (elcid add) A spear was thrown through his head, in which he regenerated. More Earth ships landed, leading Jazro to attempt escape. The Herul ships began leaving the planet, and Earth followed them, surrounding them and completely blocking them in, not allowing them to escape. Jazro realized they were outnumbered, and surrendered. An elite Earth ship took custody of Jazro as a prisoner, and the ships began leading the Herul ships to Earth to imprison all the soldiers, which they did. Jazro was interrogated, followed by him having a mental attack, in which he was put in a black body bag and beaten and thrown in a room until further notice. The Meeting During Jazro's interrogation, there was much more Second Invasion of Zacces A war meeting was once again held on February 2nd, the day after. Kuzon Jr. said the next target, is Planet Kortan, a forested planet after Zacces that was conquered and infected by Heruleans. Liberation of Kortan March 1 2015 Base 9 (B9) March 21 2015 Herulean Destruction of Kryptonia Xoclovian Invasion of Nikdia Power Base Wipeout Powerbase Wipeout (5/20/1101) -- On 20 May 1101, Nikad, Android 0, Kuzon Jr. and Kuzey had finally put through their obligations and plans they had been preparing for months--to destroy key Herulean power bases, placed in a disc around the Planet Herul to concentrate and send power and energy. Without their armies, just their own power, they appeared on a TGE base outside one of the 4 bases, which were huge (Walmart-sized), and made of typical supermetals, along with the strongest of Holonet protection. All the fighters split up, going to each of the bases to take them down. All the fighters successfully broke into their assigned bases. The bases had strong weaponry and mainly used soldiers as defenses. The walls were flat, gray metal with netting. After they broke through, they went through a maze of halls to find the cores and shut them down. When finding the cores, they are large spheres protected by many barriers and intangible-like, and colorful. On contact, they can burn harshly. When many of the fighters found them, they were immediately relocated and transported elsewhere. Eventually, they found and busted them, dissolving the core and shutting down the laser, thus depowering Herul. KJ/Kuzey were first to finish and Nikad was last. Immediately after the cores were dissolved, the bases exploded in a huge suicide explosion which almost harmed them, but they safely escaped to Earth with the job down and Herul depowered even more. It is time for the finale, the end, to begin. Herulean casualties = 19,000,000,000 End of Herul: Finale Herul's End (6/1/1101) -- Part I On June 1 1101, the entire UAGP went into battle against the entirety of the FAUF, battle location: Planet Herul. All of the allied fleets had met up in space, and Rakuen fired the first shot at the Heruleans. The Heruleans fired back, destroying Gerudo ships from Rakuen. This angered Silver Seikatsu and he fought back. Kuzon Jr., himself, established King, decided to fight in the battle with his son Kuzon IV. Kasai Minato and Android X fought as well. The entire UAGP fought for several hours in space, facing the most intense of weaponry against FAUF forces, mostly combined of Heruleans. Both sides put up a good fight. Many new tactics were introduced by both sides, including large plates that could deflect energies like ki. UAGP fleets worked together to smash through several regiments of Herulean warfare, each worse than the last. By the end, millions of both sides were dead. Within time, all UAGP fleets somewhat safely made it to the Barriers of Herul, a combination of thousands of extremely strong energy nets like Holonets combined. The UAGP feared facing this from day one of the war. However, KJ came up with a unique strategy; using Druknor elite mages to go against the net directly and use magic to try o alleviate the energy and bend it to the UAGP's will. KJ single-handedly led the Druknor, and most UAGP fleets (minus SS and Mars with theirs), because Nikad, Kasai, and Nami Minato were busy elsewhere.. During much of the battling, KJ noticed many explosions coming from an area outside the battlefield (which was completely around the planet, which is double the sun's size). He told Kuzey he was leaving to investigate. KJ discovered his grandmother Oora and uncle Kuzob were fighting a few Heruleans hips by themselves, because they "interrupted their sandwich break". KJ helped destroy them, and then began leading Kuzob and Oora to the battlefield. However..Iskatyu showed up and stopped Kuzob, short of impaling him and killing him in front of KJ, and his mother. They immediately began attacking, but Iskatyu held off. Soon, Nikad, Kasai and Nami showed up to fight him. KJ and Oora left to the battlefield to continue in the battle, with sad hopes. Nikad, Kasai and Nami Minato fought Iskatyu for the duration of the fleet battles. After a long, strenuous battle, the Overlord transformed into the feared Alpha Herulean form. Soon, seeing he was losing, he yelled SAR KAYZUR and self-destructed, trying to take his opponents with him but failed. Meanwhile, UAGP ships were at Herul barriers, trying to break them. Part II The Kayzur Jossomos and King S stood on Planet Herul in the capital of Erashmir, in high hopes the barriers would work, but if not, they would certainly take care of the problem themselves. They deployed all troops from the city so they could fight the Lookout Crew themselves. Because most UAGP leaders were off fighting Iskatyu, KJ was single-handedly leading the UAGP by himself, mainly in taking down the Herul Barriers. They soon decided to use a weapon they had been developing since day one of the war; the Allied Supernuke, a bomb not as powerful in explosion as it is in effect, using properties such as physics and density, etc. It combined the power of all UAGP fleets and troops into a single bomb. The Allied Supernuke was dropped on the Barriers of Herul, causing a huge explosion that rocked the planet, but no crack. They used a backing bomb to make a tiny crack, which UAGP immediately began leaking into and forcing the crack open since it was trying to reseal. Hufiul and Ammul, who were in the capital, fought against the UAGP forces, while Jossomos finally emerged from his palace. The Lookout Crew immediately left for the capital, Erasmir, to fight the two tyrant leaders. Jossomos fought against Android X, Kasai, Nami Minato, Nikad, and SS. KJ, Ryuge and Kuzey fought King S meanwhile. Destruction raged throughout the planet, and they took their fight up into space. Nearby planets were blown up, as well as stars. A rip in the universe was caused by Jossomos ascending into his Alpha Herulean Form, after a while of fighting. As an Alpha Herulean, Jossomos took the form of a gigantic dragon with many heads (like the Hydra) and used Death Magic to curse Kasai, turning him into a decaying old man, near death. However, when all of Jossomos' soldiers perished, he decided to kill himself, feeling dishonored. He did what Iskatyu did, self-destructing, and hoping to take the crew with him, thus the UAGP. Hufiul and Ammul committed suicide as well, their last words being SAR KAYZUR. The battle was now over, and the Kayzur was finally put to an end, but the war was not. All Heruleans followed by committing mass-suicide across the planet, knowing they were defeated, killing many soldiers. King S was fought by Kuzon Jr, Kuzey and Ryuge while the others were fighting the Kayzur. King S awaited outside Erasmir, in the deserts, for the final bout and showdown that would be the ultimate end of the war. Kasai fought S at first, for about half an hour, being mostly on par but S had the upper hand for most of it. Ryuge, at the end, managed to pull off some techniques that put S down temporarily. This is when KJ came in to finish him, though him and Ryuge worked together for most of the beginning. KJ and King S brawled for hours, even after the Kayzur was defeated. The others helped him from the side. Their battle destroyed Erasmir. King S took advantage of nearby Xoclovian soldiers, by taking control of them using a technique called Blood of the Lizard, and using them to fight against KJ, Ryuge, Kuzey Android X, Nami Minato, Nikad, and SS--all of whom put up a good fight. Nikad created a large barrier over them that helped drain the Xoclov slaves of their power to use against them. KJ physically fought King S and eventually began taking control. As the battle came to a conclusion, King S was beaten and held into the ground by everyone during as an epic feat, and King KJ unleashed his never-before-used attack, Mine, onto King S, officially stripping him of his powers and turning him into nothing but a weak lizard man, basically slaying him. The battle was over, and instead of executing him, it was decided that he would spend the rest of his days on Kilalhodobad Prison planet, where he would be tortured and live in hell, just as he caused for hundreds of years to trillions of innocent victims across the universe. Planet Herul self-destructed and was destroyed shortly after most UAGP fleets returned home, in a failed late suicide attempt. Luckily the UAGP wasn't there, or else they may have been destroyed and neither side would've been successful. King S, now just "S", would now enjoy his eternal stay in Kilalhodobad Prison. The war was now over. TGE casualties = 825,000,000,000 Nikdia casualties = 75,000,000,000 USP casualties = 31,000,000 Xaiyan casualties = 5,000 Vivia casualties = 150,000,000 Druknor casualties = 14,000 Edenia casualties = 600,000,000,000 Legion casualties = 55,000,000,000 Herul casualties = 459,849,000,000 (all every last one) Xoclov casualties = 105,000,000,000 Post-War efforts After the Kayzur Jossomos and King S were defeated (Jossomos by suicide), King S was put in Kilalhodobad, a universal prison planet that is extremely harsh and brutal. He had been stripped of his powers by KJ, so he was useless and weak now. Immediately after all UAGP veterans were brought back home, including Empire troops, a cleanup effort was instantly enacted to clean up all main planets damaged and repair them, not only physically, but psychologically. The armies of all allies were strengthened and trained by the war. All UAGP leaders directly led the cleanup effort along with other leaders, travelling to many planets between 1101 and 1105 to give speeches and encourage hope. Kuzon Jr. refused to use the Dragon Balls to fix the Empire, as he wanted to test his abilities as a leader. By 1110, the damage would be mostly completely cleared up. Heruleans All Heruleans committed suicide in the final hours of the war, so them as a people did not get punished or become liberated. Planet Herul self-destructed and was destroyed shortly after the end of the war, in a failed suicide attempt to take UAGP with them. Xoclovians King S was defeated by Kuzon Jr. and Ryuge, thus ending his reign. The Xoclovian people are lost without their leader, as they were born without being taught anything, so the entire Empire was dissolved and taken control of by Emperor Kuzon Jr. who converted it to a democracy, the Democratic Republic of Xoclovia and made it part of the Empire. Their elected President and current leader is President Abakego. Due to this, all 5 trillion citizens became citizens of the Empire. Category:Wars Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II